


Breaking Kankri's Vows

by nursal1060



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Trolls - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Bed Sex, Beforus, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Canon Het Relationship, Celibacy, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hentai, Heterosexual Sex, Humanstuck, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moaning, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Uke Kankri, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri makes friends with the school's most rad couple, but little does he know that his morals and vows are going to change because of them. Latula x Mituna x Kankri relationship ensues ;)<br/>(Told from Kankri's perspective)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Kankri's Vows

Your name is Kankri Vantas. You are 19 years old,  
And at the bottom of the class ladder according to queen-bee Meenah Peixes.

You guess it was because you were an attractive person  
But you were so hard to approach or talk to  
Because of your constant lecturing and celibacy.  
You were celibate for a reason and you had planned to never break that vow.

At least you thought that would be the case.  
That changed when the school’s longest standing couple became your friends.

Mituna Captor and Latula Pyrope.  
You didn’t know what it was like to have such clingy friends.  
It started with them forcibly taking you to events,  
Skateboarding matches, even to their hives for after school activities.  
You had to admit, it was nice.  
You never had friends like this before.  
Friends that wanted to include a boring nerd like yourself.  
Excluding maybe when Porrim did it.  
But they weren’t the same.

They were different,  
More different than I ever imagined possible.  
I had just known them for a short while, but they treated me like we were friends forever.  
They wanted to include me when nobody else did,  
And that actually made everything a whole lot better in school.  
I would never tell anyone though.

I trusted them.  
They were my friends, well, they still are, just not in the same way.

It all changed one day at the Pyrope Hive.  
Mituna had suggested that we meet at her place just to have fun and play video games.  
It was a Friday night, no one is going to miss me at my hive.  
It was the first time that I've gone to their hive.

It was my first sleepover, and the day I broke my vow.

It started off as just a normal evening.  
Latula had brought snacks and Mituna brought his console and games.  
Her hive was all teal tinted.  
Knowing how Mituna dressed, I assumed his was black and yellow.  
It was pretty, simple, and it suited her.

“Kaaaaankri, get ready to get your asssss whooped.”  
Mituna has a bit of brain damage, not that Latula or I mind,  
But it's still a bit vulgar for my taste.

I responded, “Triggers Mituna.”  
He snickered incoherently like he always did.  
I had grown accustomed to it.

Latula called from the kitchen, “Redpop or grape, Kanny Tunababe?”  
Mituna jumped up, “ Reeeeeeeedpop, like Kanny’s face when he blushes!”  
My face reddened slightly. I responded to her, “Grape please.”

The night was filled with child-like racing games and fighter games between the three of us.  
I rolled my eyes then, but I appreciated just being with them for something other than serious work.

Games went on for many hours.  
I wasn’t very good at them at all.  
To make matters worse, Latula and Mituna, near the end of the night, had a bet with me.  
If I lost three more games by the end of the night they would ‘punish’ me as they saw fit.  
Knowing them at the time,  
I thought it was going to be a ridiculous prize if they won.  
So I accepted their bet.

“I win agaaaaaaain Kanny!”  
Mituna did his little victory dance on the sofa.  
I rolled my eyes. That made 2 losses.  
“Kanny, you have only one more chance. Thank you can do it?” Latula seemed to have some faith in me.  
“I can win the next round.” I sat up straight with my controller.  
Latula, however, stood up, and told Mituna and I,  
“I’ll be out this round. Play without me.” She returned to the kitchen, leaving me raising an eyebrow.  
“Come ooooooon Kanny, fight meeeeeehiniksdnj-me now!”  
Mituna’s incoherently made me sigh, and I pressed the continue button on the console.

Within 5 short minutes, I was at 3 losses.

I sighed and put my controller down as Mituna jumped up and started dancing vulgarly,  
Almost shaking his buttock in my face. I had lost. 

Now I was wondering what this so-called punishment would be.  
“Here Kanny.” Latula came back from the kitchen with a mug.  
“First rule of punishment is easy. Just drink this.”

I raised an eyebrow. What could be in there?  
As I hesitated,  
Mituna jumped down next to me and started whispering naughtily in my ear,  
“What's wroooooooong Kanny, afraaaaid of a little punishment? Youuuu have no choice~!!” 

I groaned. How bad could this actually be?

I took the warm mug from her hands and took a sip.  
It tasted weird.  
Like grape faygo, but very strong and very sharp.

I stuck my tongue out and was about to protest when the blonde male ran his fingers down my tanned neck.  
His fingers were warm to the touch.

“How do you feeeeeeeel Kanny? Too weak to finish it?”

Latula sat next to me right after I insisted I was fine, and that I was not a wimp.  
Every subsequent sip burned a little more than the last one,  
But at the same time I felt much warmer.  
And...tingly.

Mituna’s hand was still loosely around my neck and Latula’s on my thigh when the last sip was inside my body.  
Speaking felt a little harder, “W-what...was...zat??”  
Latula smiled and out down her glasses as she told me,  
“Just something to relax you.”  
She looked at her boyfriend, who was his hands down to my chest, still under the turtleneck.  
Mituna whispered to me, “The beeeeeest drink Tulip makes. Wine and faygo.” 

Wine. I had never drunk before in my life.  
Never wanted to drink until that moment.

My body felt looser as I laid back in the leather sofa.  
I felt strangely at peace. I felt...happier.  
I felt better.  
I felt freer.  
Even if everything else was kind of blurry.

“Mmmmm...think you should do the honors on him, Tuna.”  
“Hells yeah Tulip. We’ll send him to level nine.”  
I felt Mituna’s arms slide under my back as he lifted me up easily.  
I didn't realize how strong he was before then.  
I was limp, my eyes were wandering as my vision turned on its side.  
Latula adjusted her brunette locks before following Mituna and I.

It was a bed. That was our destination.  
“Hold up Tuna! He's gonna fall over if I don't anchor him.”  
Latula sat back far on the bed, legs open and arms out to receive me.  
Mituna shook slightly with his usual spasms before he placed me against his girlfriend.  
I felt her breasts and her stomach against my back,  
Something I would usually have found extremely triggering. 

But at that moment, it just felt soft.  
I lay my head back on her shoulder as Mituna removed my socks  
And before I could comprehend, my trousers were coming down.

“P-please…”  
I had caught on by then, but at the time, part of me wasn't willing to fight them.  
I didn’t have the energy or control to resist.  
“I...can't…”

Latula whispered gently as Mituna pulled my trousers down my legs,  
“Shhhhh, it’s okay Kanny, trust us. We’ll make you feel so good, you'll be walking on thin air in no time.”  
I whimpered, I didn't know how else to react.  
Sitting in my boxers, I felt so exposed.  
I wasn’t ever naked around others, not even for gym class.  
I always hid in the bathrooms when I changed.  
Now I was having Mituna undress me.

“Relax Kanny, Tuna knows what he's doing.”  
She was trying to keep me calm with my legs being shown, but I was still not at ease.  
Her hands trailed up my turtleneck,  
Pulling it up just over my chest so she could run her finger around my nipples.  
I jolted at the touch, “Ah!”  
I shivered at the new sensation, completely focused on it for a moment.

“No faaaaaair Tulip! You're gonna ruin myyyy big entry!”  
I almost forgot Mituna was in the room with us.  
“Go for it babe. Make him feel good.”  
As her fingers were still on my sensitive nubs,  
Mituna hooked his fingers on the band of my briefs and pulled them down.  
I didn't have a moment to protest, it was too fast.

Now I felt totally exposed.  
I was virtually naked and part drunk with my two friends.  
I was screwed…

I instinctively tried to close my legs, and I was met with a playful smack on the thighs from Mituna.  
“Bad Kankri!!” Latula giggled.  
I whined a little and spread my legs again. 

He could see everything.  
That was highly triggering.  
My cheeks were red as he exposed all of me to both himself, and possibly to Latula.  
“Hehehehe he’s got a gooooooood size.” I hoped they weren’t talking about my-  
“True, maybe it could rival yours, Tunababe.” Oh my gosh.  
“Noooooo one can beat mine, Tulip.” This just got super awkward, and I whined a little, trying to get his focus.  
“Awwwww, Kanki got mad we left him aloooooone?”  
I nodded, I didn’t feel like fighting anymore.

“Do you want to jooooooin me, Tulip?”  
“Nah, I’ll leave the mouth part all to you, babe. Send him to level 9.”  
“Yeaaaaah! Level 9!” 

His hands moved my chubby thighs further apart.  
It was beginning to hurt once he pulled them all the way open. Even with the ballet training, it hurt.  
Mituna looked up, and to my side,  
I watched Latula peck him on the lips.  
A small pang of jealousy rippled through me.  
I didn’t understand why I envied them, but at that moment, I did, and my eyes watered.  
I closed my eyes for a minute, and that’s when everything changed for me.

I felt it.  
I felt a tongue on my organ.  
I shook and I moaned as I pulled myself forward, but Latula’s arms caged me back.  
I opened my eyes, and I saw him.  
Mituna’s head in between my thighs. 

This...this was everything I was to avoid because I was celibate. But…  
But...I didn't want to fight. I didn’t want to resist.  
I was enjoying it.  
I was lewd and I was enjoying it.

I could hear my gasps and moans in my ears, as it was the only noise in the room.  
Her fingers were still on my nipples,  
His head was in between my legs ,  
And I realized: they were pleasuring me.  
They were giving me the sinful feeling of lust they felt.  
The sinful feeling that pooled in my stomach  
And in my groin,  
And made me pant and beg.

I begged,  
I had never begged before,  
But I was begging him,  
Begging her,  
For more.  
“Pl-Please! M-Mituna! Lat-tula! Ple-please! M-MO-MORE!!”

I curled my toes, and gripped the sheets.  
I felt him bob up and down,  
Over and over, feeling wetter and wetter.  
The tension pooled in me,  
She pinched my nipples and got me to scream.

I screamed out incoherently,  
Until my mouth opened wide and the loudest moan I had ever spoken  
Broke forth from my body,  
And the tension in my lower regions,  
Exploded into Mituna’s mouth.

My eyes turned white from the sensation.  
I felt like I stopped breathing,  
Like everything stopped for a moment when they finished.

I don’t know how long it was that my eyes were closed,  
But when I came to,  
I was lying by myself on the large bed,  
Fully unclothed and on my back.

But I was not alone,  
With a mere turn of my head to the side,  
I saw Mituna and Latula enjoying themselves.  
They were making love,  
And smiling, and laughing,  
Like they did this all the time.

My heart pained.  
I longed for them.  
Not him, not her, but both of them.  
I wanted them both with me.

I no longer cared for my vow.  
My vow didn't matter anymore.  
I tasted the forbidden fruit,  
And I was intoxicated by it.

I didn't care how dirty I felt.  
I wanted to be with them all night long. 

“M-Mituna….La….Latula.”

I begged again.  
I feared them leaving.  
Leaving me when I was this high on happiness.  
Leaving when I was high on this feeling,  
Of lust.

I felt guilty for wanting them both,  
They were both so happy without me,  
They didn't need me,  
But I needed them.

I felt broken without them,  
I wanted nothing more than to join them,  
Be a part of lovemaking with them.  
My whole body ached in that moment.

“Kanny? Are you okay love?”  
Oh gog, her voice.  
“Want to joooooin us Kaaaaanny? I can….ah...weeeeee can make you feel better.”  
His voice sent jolts down my spine. I was so turned on.

“Yes….I would...please….”

My answer left a shocked silence.  
I wasn't bluffing. 

I waited for their rejection,  
But it didn't come.

“Come here Kanny, join us.”  
I watched as Mituna pulled out of Latula.  
He was dripping with her fluid,  
He was hard and in the heat.  
I felt embarrassed as I crawled over to them. 

I faced Latula like a lost puppy,  
Mituna almost grinding against my butt.

I was flaccid,  
I was soft.  
I didn't know what they wanted me to do.

Latula rubbed her stomach,  
“Tuna, I think I'm gone being fucked. How about I let Kanny baby learn how to please?”  
Mituna sniggered again, agreeing,  
“Yeah! I think he should leeeearn to take the dong too!!”

My race was red,  
My bashfulness returned,  
But only for a moment.

Latula leaned backwards on the bed,  
Propping her lower back up with a pillow,  
So when she opened her legs,  
She was comfortable.

I had never seen a woman’s body,  
Like I saw hers.  
Completely open to me.  
Not exactly sexual,  
But definitely pleasurable.

“Come on Kankri, try me.”

I couldn't tell if it was hers or Mituna’s,  
But there was white,  
Dripping all around and outside of her.  
Sin…  
Pure, delicious sin.

I got down to my hands and knees  
And I winged it.  
I ran my tongue over her like I imagine Mituna would.  
When I felt her breath hitching,  
I know I was doing well.

My breath hitches too as I felt Mituna’s hardness against my behind.  
It was wet, it was hot,  
And as I looked back for a second,  
I took in how large it was.

I felt something probe me,  
I cried out as I felt Mituna’s fingers  
Inside my behind,  
Feeling my every corner.  
She bucked her hips against my mouth,  
So I continued to please her,  
As he pleased me.

“Kanny~ you're SOOOOOOO tight! Pulling me inside with yooooooour littleeeeee asthhole!”  
Mituna usually would make me roll my eyes,  
But in between my pleasure and her moaning,  
I stayed quiet and kept moving my tongue,  
And kept my hips stiff.

I felt happy,  
Not just pleased, but happy.  
I was making them both happy,  
I was being lewd but with my friends.

Just as I adjusted to his finger,  
He slipped in another two,  
And the pain made me cry out so loudly.  
He was pulling me apart,  
Splitting me in half with his fingers.

“Tuna...babe...I think you're...hurting him.”  
“Heh, whatssssssssss pleasure without a liiiittle pain, Tulip?”

He forced his fingers in and out until I relaxed,  
The heat in my stomach pooled again.  
I felt more at ease.

“Hold him sttttthgkbahvyknd-still, babe. I'll about to shake uuuuuup his world.”  
I held my breath as I was pushed by Mituna onto Latula’s breasts.  
They were so plush and round,  
Like pillows of heaven. 

I let myself absorb her scent before I was turned,  
I don't know who turned me,  
But I was turned around to face Mituna.

My hands wandered,  
Down his face, his neck, his chest,  
I buried my face in his neck and in his hair,  
Trying to memorize his scent as well.

I chirred softly.  
I knew they knew.  
They knew I wanted them both.  
I wanted them like an animal  
In shameless heat.

“Ready babe?”  
“Sooooo ready.”

I looked down and watched.  
Her arms loosely wrapped around my stomach,  
My ankles up against his shoulder,  
As I felt a pleasant, hard warmth  
Against my exposed butt.

I wasn’t ashamed of my body anymore.  
I was trying to not close my legs,  
Let him and her see,  
My hardness poking up straight,  
Showing them they were making me happy.

He pulled my hips forward,  
I saw how big he was and a second of panic rushed over me,  
As he pressed against me.  
That was the ultimate sin,  
The ultimate end of celibacy,  
The moment he would take my purity.

Latula rested my head on her shoulder,  
Allowing me support,  
As Mituna’s hard, thick length,  
Pressed through the walls of my body,  
Impaling me and breaking my celibacy vow.

It hurt.  
It burned inside of me.  
Mere moments in and I was almost screaming,  
Moaning, whining,  
I was feeling the pain.  
I clenched my muscles,  
But that only magnified the pain.

“Ease up Kanny.”  
Her voice assured me,  
Reminded me that she was my support.  
I opened my shut eyes and nodded.  
I focused on Mituna.

He smirked,  
Clearly proud that had reduced me  
To a shaking, moaning mess.

Latula leaned in to kiss him again,  
Before turning my head to kiss me as I moaned,  
A gentle, innocent kiss.  
Right after, Mituna did the same,  
Lingering there,  
He sucked and kissed me deeply.

I tasted a bitterness in my mouth,  
And I remembered where his mouth had been.  
I pulled back, appalled,  
But as I did, he thrusted in deeper,  
Keeping me at his mercy.

Slowly, he backed away and sat back,  
Angling my hips to optimally aim his thrusts.  
He pushed in and out,  
In a fast, hard motion.

My mouth was wide open,  
My eyes were squeezed shut,  
And my voice moaned with every push in.  
I never knew that I could make such noises,  
But in the moment,  
I moaned freely and loudly.

While I was moaning,  
Feeling Mituna’s hardness pistoning inside my body,  
Latula’s hand ghosted up my hips  
And wrapped around my length.  
She, unlike him,  
Made gentle strides up and down my length.

My body ached and shook,  
My body arched upward, and my voice got louder.  
I begged them,  
“Latula! M-Mituna! More! Pleaaaaaase!”  
Mituna’s smile widened,  
And I felt him go faster,  
And the pain in my body got deeper,  
Harder, and more sensual.

Their hands,  
My hardness,  
His hardness,  
Her body,  
The sensations were drowning me.  
I didn’t care how loud I was.  
I didn’t care how whorish I I acted,  
I didn’t care about my broken vow,  
I cared about them.  
I cared about my friends and the way they were making me feel.

“Go-gonna cummmmmm…”  
“He is too, babe. Let’s get him off too.”  
I felt the heat pooling again in my stomach,  
I felt Latula’s free hand pinch one nipple of mine,  
The other moving against my length,  
And I felt Mituna,  
Swollen and ready to explode in me,  
All at the same time,  
Giving me a sensation I had never felt before in my 19 live years.

I felt a rush of wet heat in my body  
As Mituna forced himself in one last time.  
He grunted,  
Arching backwards,  
Filling me up with his genes.

Latula squeezed me one last time,  
And I follow him,  
My body shakes and shivers,  
My eyes squeeze harder,  
And my mouth let's out the loudest moan I had ever given  
As my length swelled  
And finally released.

When she moved her hands away,  
Mituna and I panted,  
And he sandwiched me with her.

“Hooooooow did zhat feel?”  
“Yeah Kanny, how did it?”  
I rolled my limp neck back to them,  
And I gave them a genuine smile,  
“Perfect.”

We lay together all night,  
I felt no urge or hurry to move.  
I was happy.  
I was content.  
I was wanted.


End file.
